Like father like son?
by PhoenyxRising
Summary: Dark Ace and master Cyclonis plot to kill the Storm Hawks, Piper tries to tell Aerrow how she really feels about him, Aerrow becomes next in line for the throne of Cyclonia, and finds his father, but isn't quite what he expected at all...AxP
1. Prologue

"Here." Master Cyclonis said, tossing a chroma crystal over her shoulder to Dark Ace, who caught it, as she was working on her newest invention.

"What's this for?" Dark Ace asked.

"For you, to use."

"Yes, I gathered that, but what do you want me to use it for?"

"To disguise yourself"

"I also gathered that. Why do you want me to disguise myself?"

"Because, Dark Ace," Master Cyclonis said, turning around to face Dark Ace, although her hood was still pulled up. "I want you to kill Aerrow."

"But every time we follow your plan, it always fails."

Master Cyclonis narrowed her eyes.

"That's because you never do WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO!!!!" She yelled at Dark Ace, pointing her staff, loaded with a firebolt crystal, at his heart. Dark Ace looked slightly mortified, but tried not to show it. Master Cyclonis grinned at his discomfort ; she wasn't really going to do anything to him, she needed him, but she loved to see him squirm like that. He turned away, picking up on this.

"Well sometimes, I think that I could do better than your plan." He said, turning back as Master Cyclonis lifted her staff.

"Really? Well, why don't you dispose of Aerrow, your way then."

Dark Ace smiled at this, he always thought he could do a better job of killing Aerrow, and the rest of those 'blasted Storm Hawks' than Master Cyclonis. He even thought he'd be a better ruler of Cyclonia, but for the moment, he needed master cyclonis, but as soon as she was no longer needed…

"Alright then, I will." Dark Ace said, turning and quickly tossing up the chroma crystal with a flick of his wrist, then snatching it back up again, Dark Ace left the throne room, plotting Aerrow and the Storm Hawks' demise…


	2. Tanner

Alarms rang.

Cyclonian attack.

Everyone on the Condor jumped into action immediately, picking up weapons, crystals, and leaping onto skimmers, or perhaps just flying the ship, steering away from oncoming bolts of energy fired from the Talon's weapons.

Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks attacked fiercely, and after a long hard battle, drove the Talons away.

They thought they had won.

But had they?

The Talons seemed to laugh as they retreated. Did they know something the Storm Hawks didn't?

"Dude, what are they laughing at?" Finn said, flying alongside Aerrow.

"I don't know. Forget about it, maybe we're just being paranoid." The leader replied.

"Whatever you say…" And with that, Finn sped off ahead, the other Storm Hawks following behind him.

After stowing away their Skimmers in the Hangar, Aerrow ,Piper, Finn and Junko went to see Stork and report back.

"The Talons are gone, we drove them back." Piper said.

"Yeah, but then they started laughing and we didn't know why." Junko said.

"It can wait." Stork said, "There's a randomer down there." And he pointed down towards the ground, where there appeared to be an injured sky knight. All of the Storm hawks pressed themselves against the windscreen and looked at him.

His hair was bright red and flattened down so it reached his shoulders, and his uniform was green and purple, it was torn and ripped in many places. He lay sprawled on the ground, his skimmer trashed beside him and his empty weapon scabbard next to the wreckage.

"Stork fly down!" Aerrow ordered, determined to help the injured Sky knight. Stork obeyed immediately and landed gently a few metres away. Aerrow left the Condor and ran to see if the Sky knight was still alive.

He checked his pulse…

There was a faint beat; He was still alive.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" He called, as the man's eyes flickered open.

"Y-Yeah…Who are y-you?" He stammered, still very weak.

"I'm Aerrow of the Storm Hawks. We're here to help you."

The man nodded in reply as Aerrow helped him up.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Tanner."

"You're going to be okay Tanner."

Aerrow supported Tanner and helped him onto the Condor.

"Stork, make sure Tanner isn't too badly hurt and fix him up as best you can." Aerrow told Stork, who came running up to him as he sat Tanner down. Stork leaned over to Aerrow and said frantically,

"Are you out of your mind?! He could be anyone!!! He could work for Cyclonia! He could be carrying all sorts of disease-"

"Stork that's enough. He needs help, and that' what a Sky knight does; Helps people. Now go." Aerrow was cross with Stork, if it was Stork instead of Tanner down there I bet he'd want some help.

Stork sighed, and reluctantly went to find the first aid kit they were constantly in need of.

"Make sure he gets some rest when you're done Stork."

Stork just nodded in reply and started to bathe Tanner's wounds.


	3. I miss my father

The Storm Hawks decided that Tanner should stay on the Condor for a while, at least until he was back on his feet properly and well again.

"You know, it feels like I've seen Tanner somewhere before…I just don't know where…." Aerrow said to Piper, as they stood in front of the Condor's large window.

"You think?" The Navigator replied. The leader nodded in response. "He looks a bit like you Aerrow." She continued.

"Does he?" Aerrow turned around to face Piper properly, and seemed startled by the fact she thought he and Tanner resembled one another. Piper giggled.

"Maybe he's your Dad or something-" Piper stopped suddenly, realising what she had just said. "Aerrow I didn't mean that I-"

"No, it's ok Piper." Aerrow looked distant after that, and became rather quiet. "I sorta wish he was though…"

"Oh Aerrow…" Piper moved closer to Aerrow and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, fighting to hold back tears he had held for so long.

"I miss my father. I think. I didn't really know him. I don't know who he is, apart from the fact people tell me he is dead."

"Well, you never know, maybe he's alive out there somewhere."

Aerrow sighed. "Maybe."

He hung his head and just thought for a while. Piper moved closer to Aerrow again and held his hand. He made no move to wriggle out from her grasp; he turned to her and smiled as best he could, then squeezed her hand and looked away again. They stood like that for a while, then Aerrow checked no one was looking and gave Piper a Junko-sized hug.

"Piper I just want to say thank you. You're such a great friend and-"

Piper looked at Aerrow, slightly startled by the sudden hug, then her eyes widened.

"And?" She said, curious.

"…And…I…I-" Aerrow said, stammering, obviously having trouble saying what he wanted.

"Uhm, excuse me?" Tanner said, seeming to appear from nowhere. Aerrow and Piper quickly moved away from one another.

"Oh, er, yes?" Piper said, trying to cover up the fact she had just been hugging her leader.

"Do you have a radio I could perhaps use to contact my home Terra?"

"Oh of course," Aerrow said, also looking rather shifty. "It's just through there." And Aerrow pointed.

"Thank you." Tanner said, and walked off.

"So what were you gonna say Aerrow?" Piper said, her orange eyes twinkling in the ray of sunlight beaming through the large window.

"Oh. Nothing…" And Aerrow turned and walked away to his room, leaving Piper alone to wonder at what Aerrow might have said, and to hope that it was what she so longed him to say…


	4. Dark Ace

Tanner quickly looked around to see if anyone was in the room while he used the radio.

He couldn't see anyone.

He switched it on.

"What? Who is it?" A female's arrogant voice crackled through from the other end of the radio.

"It's me." Tanner said.

"Aaahh…" The female said, darkly. "How are you doing?"

"Very, very well. No one suspects a thing."

"Excellent. Maybe I was right to trust you after all…"

"Of course you were."

"Hmm…have you completed what I asked of you yet?"

"Not…exactly. No."

"WHAT?! I thought by 'very well' you meant 'he's dead'!"

"No- but he will be. Just give me a little longer-"

"You have had long enough!"

"Please?"

The female sighed. "Fine. But only a little. Return to Cyclonia as soon as possible. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Cyclonis out" and the radio fizzled and crackled out.

Piper gasped. Could she believe what she was hearing? Tanner? In league with Cyclonis? And by 'He' she assumed they meant to kill Aerrow. She had to warn him…

"Eep!" Piper shrieked as Tanner walked out of the room.

"How long have you been stood there?" He asked.

"Long enough. I know what you're trying to do, but I won't let you! I won't let you hurt Aerrow!"

"And you think you can stand in my way?" Tanner laughed.

"Y-yes." Piper said, not very confident at all, and slightly terrified of the man who stood in front of her.

He laughed again. "I don't think so…" he said then took out his energy blade and hit piper sharply on her head with it's blunt end, knocking her out. He tied her up and placed her in a storage cupboard, laughing as he did so.

"You won't bother me for a while, Piper…" he said, and locked the cupboard, then went to Aerrow's room.

Tanner knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard Aerrow call, faintly.

"Tanner. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Come on in."

Tanner opened the door and found Aerrow, sitting on his bed. He sat down beside him.

"Can I ask you a very personal question?"

"Uh yeah."

"Do you…miss your father?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I do. Even though I've never known him."

"Would you like to see him again?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Would you like to know who he is?"

"Yes. I would. Why are you asking me all of this?"

"Because, Aerrow…"

Aerrow looked up in disbelief. Could Piper have been right?

"No way…" Aerrow said, shaking his head.

"Yes, way. Aerrow, I am your father."

"W-what?"

Aerrow didn't know what to say. All of those years, thinking his father was dead. All of those years spent in sadness and grief. All of those years he was deceived. Why? Why? Why? How come no one ever told him his father was alive? How come no one ever told him the truth and let him feel this way for so long?

"I know that's hard for you to take in, but it's true. I really am. Here, I want you to take this." Tanner held out a deep purple crystal on a string.

"What is it?"

"A crystal. Just, something from me to you."

"Alright." Aerrow smiled at Tanner, who smiled back, and pulled the necklace over his head.

"I don't know what to say. Why did everyone tell me you were dead?"

Tanner seemed to grin an evil grin. He took out another crystal from his pocket.

"What's going on?" Aerrow asked, absolutely clueless, as Tanner began to glow.

"Aerrow, everyone told you your father was dead to spare your feelings…"

"How could that spare my feelings?!"

"Because, Aerrow…" Tanner stood up and let the crystal fall to the ground. He began to change. His red hair became black, his blue uniform now red and green, and his silver armour now a dirty gold colour. The emblem of Cyclonia appeared on his breastplate and the energy blade strapped to his back now had two prongs, one longer than the other. His green eyes became red and a metal band was on the front of his head.

"Because, I am Dark Ace."


	5. The Crystal

Dark Ace laughed manically as Aerrow yelled in horror and pain.

"How could this be?" Aerrow thought. "How could my father be Dark Ace of all people?! I thought I was a descendant of the original Storm Hawks- Oh. Dark Ace was one. This isn't right! I'd rather my father was dead! No! This is all wrong!"

"I take it you'd rather your father was dead?" Dark Ace said slyly.

"Yes! Yes I do!"

"Oh, but you'll change your mind…"

"No I won't! Never!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

But Aerrow didn't realise the crystal around his neck started to glow…

* * *

Piper groaned and rubbed her head. Where was she? She sat up slowly. She appeared to be in a storage cupboard. She leant up to reach the door handle.

She pulled.

No good; It was locked.

She yelled "HELP! SOMEONE LET ME OUT! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

She kept on yelling until her throat was sore. She would have stopped, but she new she had to get out, for Aerrow's sake. She had to warn him about the fact Tanner was going to kill him, if that indeed was who he really was. She suspected he was really Dark Ace though, especially after that little chat he had with Master Cyclonis.

After a while, Piper heard footsteps. She yelled and hammered on the door again, until she heard the footsteps stop, a Merbian voice shriek and footsteps fading quickly in the opposite direction.

"STORK!!" She yelled frantically "STORK HELP ME OUT!!!"

She heard Stork return up the corridor and unlock the cupboard.

"Piper what are you doing in there?"

"I'm taking pictures. What do you think?! I was locked in here by 'Tanner', and he's in league with Cyclonis!!! And they're planning on killing Aerrow!!!"

"WHAT?!" Stork yelled in horror. "I knew he wasn't to be trusted! But no, no one ever listens to 'Paranoid Stork'. Well-"

"There's no time for that now Stork, you were right, we were wrong, no we have to warn Aerrow!"

"Right, you go ahead, I'll get the others." And Stork ran one way, and Piper, the other.

* * *

Aerrow started to feel very drowsy. All he could see was a faint haze in front of his eyes.

"Maybe having Dark Ace as a father isn't all that bad…" He thought, swaying slightly. But he shook his head and thought "What am I thinking?! I hate Dark Ace!" But then the haze returned and clouded his vision once more. "Or do I? Maybe he's quite nice?"

Dark Ace watched Aerrow sway and get dizzy. He knew his plan was working perfectly, and that crystal should make Aerrow revert to thinking like a child, and think whatever Dark Ace wanted; and he planned, not on killing Aerrow, but convincing him to join Cyclonia, where the two of them would overthrow Cyclonis and rule the Atmos! Well, at least he would, perhaps not Aerrow. Even if Aerrow was his son, he still didn't like him.

"Can you hear me?" Dark Ace asked Aerrow, who was now pretty much out of his mind.

"Yes Daddy." Aerrow said, grinning.

"Good, good. When we leave here, I have a very special job for you."

"Oh goodie!" Aerrow clapped his hands. "What is it daddy?"

"Well, would you like to be the leader of the whole Atmos?"

"Oh yes!"

"Well, I know you don't like Master Cyclonis-"

"She's a creepy goth lady and she smells funny."

"Yes, yes. And I know you could do a much better job than she could, so what say you and I take over?"

"Okay!"

Then, Dark Ace clicked his fingers, and Aerrow was no longer child-like, but still couldn't really think for himself.

"So, are you ready to over throw Cyclonis?"

"Absolutely." And Aerrow grinned evilly, very similar to the expression Dark Ace pulled so often.

"Alright, let's go-"

"STOP!!!" Piper burst through the door of Aerrow's room. "Aerrow he's not-oh my!"

"Who are you?" Aerrow asked bitterly. Dark Ace just laughed.

"Y-you don't know who I am?"

"Obviously." Aerrow rolled his eyes as though Piper was stupid. He had no idea who she was. Piper looked hurt.

"Look, it doesn't matter, but he," and Piper pointed at Dark Ace, "Is trying to kill you!"

"No he's not. He wouldn't kill his own son-"

"What?! Son?!"

"That's right, Dark Ace is my father. He wouldn't try to kill me, no, quite the opposite actually. He intends to make me ruler of the entire Atmos!" And Aerrow laughed, a laugh that would haunt Piper's dreams for years to come.

"No…" Piper said faintly. "What has he done to you Aerrow?"

And as soon as Piper had said that, Aerrow and Dark Ace fled from the Condor.

It was unknown when they would next be seen again…


	6. Entering Cyclonia

Piper sank to her knees and wept. She hated Dark Ace even more than she ever had done, for what he had made Aerrow do. She was so angry! She knew she had to go after them, even though she knew she could get killed in the process.

Then, just at that moment, Stork, Finn, Junko and Radarr ran into the room.

"Piper we heard what happened…hey, where have Aerrow and Dark Ace gone?" Finn said

"And Piper, why are you crying?" Junko said, wrapping Piper in a big, snugly hug.

"Because…Because…" Piper sniffed. "Because Dark Ace has made Aerrow evil, and he doesn't know who I am anymore…and they've gone to Cyclonia to overthrow Master Cyclonis!"

Everyone gasped.

"What are we going to do?" Junko asked.

"Go after them!" Piper yelled, determined she would save Aerrow no matter what.

"Let's do this!" Finn said, punching the air.

"Stork, full speed to Cyclonia! Junko, Finn, get your weapons ready; we could be in for hell down there." Piper ordered, and ran to get her staff and crystals ready.

Stork did as Piper asked and flew the Condor as fast as he dared to Cyclonia, and they were just in time to see Aerrow and Dark Ace land their skimmers on the intimidating terra looming before them.

Stork landed the Condor and everyone but Stork disembarked, and ran off after Dark Ace and Aerrow. But the two were faster than they were, and Dark Ace had the advantage of knowing where he was actually going, and the Storm Hawks didn't, so were soon very lost in the twisting and winding passages of the dark and gloomy Cyclonia.

"Piper where are we?" Finn moaned.

"I don't know!" Piper yelled back, incredibly frustrated.

"So…what do we do now?" Junko asked, rubbing his head.

"I guess we'll have to split up. Finn and Junko, you go that way," And Piper pointed down one corridor "Radarr, you and me will go this way." And Piper pointed down the opposite one. "If you find Aerrow, try and get him to remember who he is, and then get him out. I'll do the same if I find him."

Finn and Junko nodded and darted down the corridor Piper had pointed to, and Piper and Radarr sprinted down the other.

* * *

Just after they were out of Piper's view, Finn slowed to a walk.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Junko asked

"I'm walking. I'm gonna leave it to Piper to fix Aerrow. She can handle it."

"But Finn!-" Junko protested

"Junko, you know she does everything. Which means we, can do whatever we want. Aerrow and Piper are always being too sensible."

"But we need to rescue Aerrow!"

"Junko, we've already talked about this."

"But Finn!-"

"Junko! We've already talked about this! Piper is going to rescue Aerrow, and we relax."

"But what if something happens to Piper?"

"She can handle it."

"But what if she can't?!"

"She can!"

"How do you know?!"

"I just do!"

"Finn?!"

"What?!"

"Why are we yelling?!"

"I don't know!"

"Shouldn't we stop?!"

"Probably!"

"We're gonna end up attracting someone's atten-" And Junko trailed off.

"Junko, I think the word you're looking for is 'attention'" Finn said, but Junko just pointed behind him, his mouth open and eyes wide in fear.

"What is it buddy?" Finn asked, confused.

"D-D-Dar-Dark Ace…" Junko stammered, and Finn turned around and screamed

"DARK ACE!!!" Finn yelled and ran, screaming, back the way he came, Junko following and Dark Ace in hot pursuit.

"Junko, where's Aerrow?" Finn shouted to Junko, who was only about a metre behind him.

"I don't know, they must have split up!" Junko yelled in reply, but kept running.

Then, Dark Ace unsheathed his blade and laughed manically, firing red bolts of lightning-like energy at the two of them. Finn screamed again and dodged them as best he could, until one hit him and he yelped and fell over.

"FINN!!!" Junko yelled frantically and quickly scooped him up and carried him as he ran, successfully dodging all of the blasts.

Soon, Junko and Finn came to the fork in the corridors where they had split up with Piper and Radarr before, and something dawned on Junko just as he was about to run down the passageway that Piper and Radarr had started to search.

"Finn, we're leading Dark Ace to Piper and Radarr!" Junko said, just as he thought of that.

"Then go the other way!" Finn replied and Junko did that, diving out of the way of another blast and leading Dark Ace away from Piper and Radarr.

"Now we just have to keep going with this until we lose him, or Piper saves Aerrow…"


	7. Overthrown

Piper kept running. She was so tired, but her determination to save Aerrow drove her on. He and Dark Ace had to be around here somewhere. Radarr seemed to be struggling to keep up, so she picked him up and perched him on her shoulder like Aerrow did so often. He clung on tight and made little 'rahhk' noises, as if to say she should keep on going, and he would too.

After a few more minutes of running, she finally saw beams of light near the end of the corridor.

"Look Radarr!"

He chirped in response to let her know he could see them too.

Piper ran faster and faster towards the light, and soon found herself before the large doors to the main throne room of Cyclonia. Piper quickly pressed herself against a wall where she could not be seen, but could see from.

She could see Aerrow hiding too, behind a rather large pillar, as Master Cyclonis herself was busy working on a huge contraption with lots of prongs and spikes and crystals.

Piper stood like that for what seemed like ages, and so did Aerrow. He seemed to be getting impatient, she could see by his expression. What she also noticed about his face, was that his usually green eyes were now red. They stood out like a sore thumb.

Then, totally unexpectedly, Dark Ace walked into the throne room from another entrance, dragging Finn and Junko behind him, who were tied up and unconscious. Master Cyclonis turned around slowly from her work.

"Ah, Dark Ace, you've returned. I see you have brought at least two of the Storm Hawks with you. Where are the others?"

"Oh them. The pesky sky knight will bother me no more, and the girl shouldn't be too hard to find. And whatever that little blue thing is will be with her."

"Excellent. Take those two to the dungeons, do whatever you do with them, then bring me the girl and the sky knight."

"As you wish Master…" And Dark Ace turned and dragged Finn and Junko away again as Master Cyclonis began working on her invention once more.

Soon, the Dark Ace returned, alone. He looked very pleased with himself and Master Cyclonis could see this, but why; she had no idea. Master Cyclonis asked "What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with the prisoners?"

"I was," Dark Ace replied slyly, grinning evilly "But now, I've found a new prisoner."

"What are you talking about? Get down there and torture them or something!"

"No, not this time Cyclonis. I don't take orders from you anymore."

Master Cyclonis looked slightly terrified. "What do you mean?"

"I only take orders from the ruler of Cyclonia, which in a minute or two, will be me. You were always just a tool, and now, I'm getting rid of you, like I always planned."

"What?!" Cyclonis yelled, outraged, but Dark Ace just laughed.

Piper could see Aerrow moving from his hiding spot, now that Dark Ace had distracted Master Cyclonis, and he crept up behind her, unsheathing one of his blades. Cyclonis heard him and turned around quickly, but Aerrow just grabbed her and held the blade to her throat.

"What is going on?!" She shouted, totally confused at the fact Dark Ace and Aerrow were working against her, together.

"As soon as I get rid of you, I will rule Cyclonia, making Aerrow next in line for it's throne."

It didn't take Cyclonis long to piece everything together in her head. Dark Ace was Aerrow's father? No wonder everyone told him he was dead. But why on earth was Aerrow _helping_ Dark Ace? Then she spotted the crystal around Aerrow's neck. She knew why now. That crystal was making him do whatever Dark Ace wanted. It was making him evil. She could see the red in his eyes already, and she wasn't sure, but she thought some parts of Aerrow's hair looked incredibly dark, almost black.

"So, what, you're just going to kill me?" Cyclonis demanded.

Dark Ace pondered this for a few seconds. Maybe he could find a use for her alive. Not that anyone would particularly care if she was killed. But then he thought again that Ravess, Snipe, or even Repton might try and take over Cyclonia too if they knew Cyclonis was dead. No, he would keep her alive, just for now.

"No, I might have a use for you yet."

"Oh wonderful." Cyclonis said sarcastically.

"Shall I take her to the dungeons?" Aerrow asked, seeming eager to do whatever Dark Ace told him.

"Yes, then come back here." Dark Ace ordered. Aerrow nodded to say he understood, and did exactly that.

Radarr tugged at Piper's arm, and made a face at her as if to say 'What now?'

Piper whispered for fear of being heard by Dark Ace "We wait until we can talk to Aerrow alone."

Radarr looked worried, but nodded anyway, as they waited for Aerrow to return.


	8. I'm King of Cyclonia!

Finn and Junko woke up in a cell, chained to the wall. They could see Aerrow outside of the cell.

"Look Junko, it's Aerrow!" Finn said, excited.

"I know Finn, but he's evil or something." Junko replied, not so excited.

"Maybe we can get him to change his mind then!" Finn shouted again, still very energetic. Junko didn't look so convinced though, however made no move to stop Finn.

Finn went as far as the chains would let him towards the bars of the cell, where Aerrow stood guard.

"Psst! Aerrow!" Finn said, trying to tap Aerrow's shoulder, but the chain restricting him just a few centimetres away. Aerrow turned around, but didn't look pleased. He glared at Finn with his red eyes and said "What?" spitting out the word like Finn didn't deserve or was important enough for it.

"Can you let us out, please?" Finn begged.

"No. Why would I do that?" Aerrow replied, speaking down to Finn.

"Because we're your buddies?" Finn suggested.

"You? And him? My 'buddies'? I don't think so." Aerrow said, smirking evilly.

"But dude!"

"I said no. Now shut up, you're getting on my nerves." And Aerrow turned around again. Even though he hadn't said anything to him, Junko still looked like he might have cried. He hated to see Aerrow like this. It just wasn't right. Finn looked pretty miserable too, and slightly angry, even though he knew that Aerrow couldn't help being mean to him; He still didn't like it.

Meanwhile, Piper and Radarr still stood outside the throne room, although they certainly weren't bored, and certainly never thought they'd ever see Dark Ace act like that.

He was currently leaping around the throne room, doing a variety of aerobatics and jumping from whatever surfaces he could find, yelling "I'M KING OF CYCLONIA!" at the top of his lungs. Piper struggled not to laugh as he then ballet danced across the room, doing a few somersaults and pirouettes as he went. Radarr's jaw dropped in either awe or disbelief, or perhaps both; we'll just never know.

After about 10 minutes of leaping Dark Ace stopped and sat down, he looked positively worn out. Piper wondered when Aerrow would come back, and if Dark Ace would leave soon. She was in luck; Dark Ace got up and left the room after a few minutes of sitting down, presumably to cause some destruction somewhere.

Piper ran into the room, looking around to see if she could see anything that might reverse the effects of the crystal around Aerrow's neck. She couldn't see anything, so she just thought that maybe simply taking the crystal from around Aerrow's neck would be enough. It would have to do at least for now. Piper decided she couldn't wait any longer, as she ran down to the dungeons, motioning for Radarr to follow. He leapt back onto her shoulder as she ran. Dark Ace had to be somewhere she thought, but she decided finding Aerrow was more important than avoiding Dark Ace.

Not long after entering the vast dungeons of Cyclonia, Piper spotted, not Aerrow, or any of her friends, but Cyclonis, in a cell. She didn't seem to look so powerful, sitting there in a damp, dark, cell, alone, and chained to the wall. She did not struggle or seem to move at all, just sit there. Piper almost felt sorry for her, but quickly thought of all the terrible things that she had done in the past. Maybe she deserved it?

"Come to gloat?" Cyclonis said, coldly, still not even raising her head to look at Piper, yet knew she was there.

"No, actually. I was looking for Aerrow." Piper replied.

"That doesn't surprise me actually Piper, I know you have feelings for him." Cyclonis said, smirking slightly.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Piper stammered, blushing. Cyclonis just laughed.

"Oh you do, you and I both know it."

"That's not true!" Piper protested, blushing redder. Cyclonis laughed again.

"I don't know why you're bothering. He doesn't even know who you are, never mind have feelings for you. It's pointless. Give up and go back to your ship."

"It's not pointless! I came here to save him and that's what I'll do! I don't care what you think!" Piper shouted back.

"Maybe you would if I told you how to reverse the effects of the crystal?…" And Cyclonis looked up at Piper, her eyes gleaming. She had a plan, and Piper had no alternative but to say;

"Tell me more…"


	9. Foiled again, Ace?

**Yeah, It's finally been updated...there should hopefully be more to come. Thanks for reading, those who haven't given up completely on me. ;)**

* * *

Master Cyclonis grinned. She told Piper "To reverse the effects of the crystal, you need simply a crystal I already have in my lab, constructed by yours truly, around his neck and remove the one he is currently wearing. It will reverse the effects, he will no longer be evil, will remember who he is…and renounce his position as ruler of Cyclonia."

"That's it? There's no…extra catch?" Piper asked, in hope.

"Piper, I thought you knew me better than that…" Piper groaned. "You have to release me so I can get the crystal from my lab, while you track him down and keep him in one place, without him realising" Piper groaned again.

"Where are the keys?" She asked, hoping they would be somewhere like, hanging on the dungeon wall.

"…Around Dark Ace's neck." Master Cyclonis said, smiling slightly.

"But how do you expect me to do that?!" Piper exclaimed in frustration at the impossible task before her.

"I'm sure you'll find a way…Now go! Hurry, before the effects of the crystal become permanent." Cyclonis hissed as Piper glared daggers at her, but ran off, out of the dungeon…

And straight into Dark Ace.

"You!" He snarled, and grabbed her arm as she yelped in pain and surprise and the keys jangled around his neck. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uh uh uh, I was…looking for…my…" Piper stammered.

"Your what?"

"…Keys!!!" Piper yelled and snatched them from around Dark Ace's neck, snapping the cord and sprinting down through the dungeons again as fast as she could, with Radarr hanging on for dear life, then tossed the keys through the bars of Cyclonis' cell.

"No!" Dark Ace roared. His genius plan seemed to all be going wrong.

Cyclonis' cell door creaked open as she walked out casually, jangling the keys from her finger tips.

"Foiled again, Ace?" She laughed. Dark Ace roared in frustration. _How could this happen?!_

"Now your side of the deal, Cyclonis. Get me that crystal!" Piper demanded, but Cyclonis just smiled slyly.

"You really thought you could trust me didn't you? You're even stupider than I thought, Piper. It seems I've overestimated you. You really thought I'd help you turn your precious Aerrow back? That's the funniest thing I've heard all day."

Piper was speechless. How could she be so gullible? Now what was she going to do? She was fuming with rage and disappointment; how would she ever get the Aerrow she knew and loved back? Then she shook her head…she had promised herself she'd fix Aerrow, she wouldn't let him down, if it was the last thing she ever did. She'd fix him; or die trying…

So she ran. She ran as fast as she could, sprinting through the dark and dingy halls and passages of Cyclonia, looking for any hint that she was near the crystal lab. She ran and ran and ran, until it felt like she could run no more, like her legs would collapse beneath her from exhaustion, and still she continued.

After what seemed like hours of twisting and turning, she came to a door labelled 'Crystal lab, KEEP OUT!' and slowly pushed it open. Piper gasped in awe at the rows and rows of rare and exotic crystals that lined shelves that seemed to tower for miles above her. They were all labelled. _Cyclonis must be some kind of control freak… Piper thought to herself. She looked around, searching for the right crystal, and when she spotted it, it was obvious that was the one; like everything else, it was labelled._

'_Corruption stone reversal…keep AWAY from Storm Hawks'_

It was as if she knew that it would happen, as it was already conveniently on a length of cord. Piper snatched it up and ran back out of the lab, back towards the main throne room. The crystal irritated her flesh, it felt aflame, or as if it was covered in acid, but still she carried on, searching for a sign of somewhere she could navigate her way from, or a glimpse of Aerrow.


	10. Thoughts

At last, Piper wandered her way to the throne room of Cyclonia; a landmark, at least, though she couldn't see Aerrow. She fingered the crystal in her hand, it seemed to be getting hotter and hotter and for a second, she almost thought that she saw swirling smoke rising from it's sharpened, deep green point. But she didn't linger over this, and just placed it into her other hand, ignoring it's searing surface.

Not knowing where to go, Piper simply paced the throne room, hoping and praying that Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace where arguing somewhere else and that (she sighed thinking of this) Aerrow was on his way towards her through the dark dungeons and cold corridors, like a beacon of light making it's way towards her gloomy thoughts. She sighed again, in longing.

As she waited, Piper thought of all the horrible things that could end up going wrong. What if she couldn't find Aerrow? What if he completely ignored her? What if the crystal wasn't powerful enough to make Aerrow himself again? What if she could never fix him? And worst of all…that would destroy all hope of him feeling the same way about her as she did him. Then, she felt even worse and even more gloomy thinking she had never told him how much she loved him. Maybe he would never know now? At the time, she had always felt worried in case Aerrow would never speak to her again, or something dreadful like that, but thinking like this, she knew he wouldn't. Even if he didn't feel the same way, he would never hate her. They were best friends, (though Piper hoped he thought of them as more than that) and he would understand. He always did. Piper smiled at this, and shut her eyes, thinking of all the things they did together. Laughing, joking, talking, whispering, messing about, just being best friends, as well as all the serious stuff like saving lives.

"Ah!" Piper yelped as the boiling crystal grew hotter in her hand, and she looked across at it, at the green steam rising and spiralling from it. She followed it's trail in the air with her gaze, until she didn't just see the smoke flickering, but shadows across the wall, leaking into the entrance to the throne room. Piper gasped quickly and sharply, as Radarr chirruped in slight fear. Piper dashed behind a pillar, sacrificing some silence for speed, deciding it was more important as she thought the shadow belonged to Dark Ace. She shut her eyes, flattening herself against the pillar, wishing desperately she wouldn't be spotted.

he footsteps got louder. The shadow crept further towards her, it's monstrous claws grasping at her, dropping hints to it's owner she was there. Louder, louder, louder became the footsteps, echoing around the throne room, the tension was unbearable, but even worse was the silence that followed. All noise ceased. The air was still. Piper tried not to breathe. Any noise could giver her away. Then, to her horror, she heard footsteps once more, closer and closer, louder and louder they became. She opened her eyes, and forced herself not to gasp, as she saw the long, stretched shadow wrapping it's talons around her feet. It climbed the pillar, higher, higher, spreading it's midnight gloom over her face. Soon, it's owner had caught up, obstructing her view, their gaze finally meeting hers.

"You there! What are you standing there for?!"…


	11. The fire eternal

"You there! What are you standing there for?!" Aerrow yelled, as soon as he'd spotted Piper.

"Aerrow!" Was all Piper could scream back at him in delight, diving on him and wrapping her arms around his warm neck and laying her head on his chest. Aerrow looked completely bewildered however, and wriggled from Piper's grasp.

"J-just answer the question." He stammered slightly, obviously taken aback from this sudden burst of affection.

"Okay okay. I'm here because Dark Ace has made you evil, with some sort of crystal, to cut a long story short, and I have to fix you!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Aerrow protested.

"I know, I don't expect you to, I bet you don't know who I am do you?" Piper said, knowingly.

Aerrow paused and looked Piper up and down, then said promptly. "…No. No idea."

"I knew it. But all you need to know is that…" Piper said, and leaned close to Aerrow, about to whisper in his ear when he said,

"…Wait…I…You look familiar, where have I seen you before? I know you! Somehow…" Aerrow seemed pleased with himself for remembering even partially who the mystery girl in front of him was.

Piper smiled. "Yeah, you do. Maybe this will…refresh your memory?" And Piper whispered softly into Aerrow's ear, her breathe tickling his skin, "I love you Aerrow." And kissed his cheek.

Then, everything seemed to flood back into Aerrow's head, everything that had happened. The man who turned out to be Dark Ace. Dark Ace telling him he was Aerrow's father. That crystal. Overthrowing Cyclonis. Imprisoning and guarding his best friends. Coming here. Spotting Piper, the girl of his dreams, who had just kissed him and told him he loved her. He grinned at her, and wrapped her in a hug, telling her he loved her too and then…a burning sensation. Burning…and the colour green. Soon it was all he could feel as it ripped through his entire body.

Piper had draped the crystal around Aerrow's neck, just as she heard those beautiful words come from his lips, "I love you too Piper!" She was so happy. He loved her, and he knew who she was. He wasn't evil anymore!

But…she'd put the crystal around his neck _after he'd said those things._

…_Not good. Really not good._

_She felt his hands around her grow hot, burning hot, so hot she had to escape from his smouldering hug. Just in time, too. She watched in absolute horror as his hands burst into green flames, spreading up his arms and coursing through his veins, literally boiling his blood. Soon, he was completely aflame, and crying out in agony as he suffered. Flames danced around his head, and smoke seemed to leak from his fingertips. Piper screamed at the fact she could do nothing. She couldn't touch him, she had no idea where to get water, she couldn't leave him like this. "Radarr! Look for water! Please!" She screamed in absolute horror as Radarr scuttled off to look for water and something to carry it in. Tears streamed down Piper's face. What had she done?!_

_Master Cyclonis laughed. Her plan had worked perfectly. She heard Aerrow roar in agony, and Piper shriek in horror. Exactly as planned. It was easy to reverse the crystal's effect. You could talk them out of it. The label on the crystal Piper mistook for the reversal was a complete fake. The crystal would actually get hotter and hotter, eventually causing the wearer to burst into flame, and was completely unstable, so as soon as it was hung around Aerrow's neck…Poof! Master Cyclonis grinned. Now there was just the small matter of Dark Ace to sort out. It was a small matter indeed, however; he'd come crawling back, pledging his loyalty over and over; that's what always happened. She wasn't worried; he was really rather predictable, at least in clawing back favour. Of course, the up side to this, is that he would do any task she asked of him, however measly. Master Cyclonis smiled, thinking of all the pointless, impossible and lowly tasks she could give to Dark Ace. It was fun being ruler of Cyclonia…_

_Dark Ace stormed through Cyclonia, viciously attacking whoever and whatever happened to get in his way. How could his plan fail?! He was so close to ruling the entire Atmos…he sighed. Seemed like he'd have to do the usual winning back Cyclonis' favour….at least until next time…_


End file.
